Rumah
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Kak Hali jahat ... Kak Upan jahat ... Hiks ... hiks ..." / Langkah-langkah kecil beranjak pergi. Langkah-langkah kecil ingin kembali. [AU. Elemental siblings. Kids!HaliTauGem.]


**Rumah**

.

.

.

"Upan jelek! Balikin mobil Hali!"

"Nggak mau! Weeek!"

"Punya Upan kan yang warna biru! Yang merah itu punya Hali!"

"Tapi Upan mau main mobil yang merah!"

Dua bocah kembar saling berteriak satu sama lain, di dalam sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu rapi. Beberapa mainan tersebar di lantai berkarpet biru, mulai dari berbagai jenis mobil-mobilan, robot-robotan, sampai balok lego.

"Balikin mobil Hali!" seru salah satu anak yang berpakaian serba merah-hitam.

Bocah lelaki berusia lima tahun beriris merah delima itu—dia bernama Halilintar—berusaha merebut sebuah mobil-mobilan merah dari tangan saudaranya. Tapi, kembarannya yang bermata biru cemerlang mengelak dengan gesit.

"Kak Hali gantian main pakai mobil Upan aja!" bocah berbaju biru-putih itu—Taufan namanya—balas berseru dengan keras kepala.

"Nggak mau!"

Perebutan mobil-mobilan kembali terjadi. Dan tak jauh dari mereka, sepasang iris keemasan hanya diam mengawasi. Pemiliknya, bocah sebaya mereka yang berparas sama. Ekspresi sedih terpancar, bercampur dengan kebingungan.

"Kak Hali ... Kak Upan ...," anak itu mencoba bicara. "Berhenti, dong ... Kita main sama-sama aja ..."

Bocah lelaki berbaju cokelat itu terdiam. Sadar kata-katanya bak angin lalu bagi kedua kakak kembarnya. Tapi dia belum mau menyerah.

"Kak Hali! Kak Upan!" Anak itu mendekat hingga hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari dua anak lain yang mulai saling dorong. "Udah! Jangan berantem—"

Percuma.

Halilintar baru saja melepaskan pukulan ringan, yang ditangkis cepat oleh Taufan dengan lengan kiri. Mobil merah masih di tangan Taufan. Kesal, Halilintar mengambil mobil biru yang tergeletak di karpet, lantas langsung melemparkannya ke arah Taufan.

"Aduh!"

Halilintar tersentak. Begitu pula Taufan. Barusan saja, Taufan refleks menghindar, sehingga mobil yang dilempar Halilintar mengenai adik kembar mereka yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Taufan.

"Gem-Gem!" Taufan mendekat dengan raut khawatir. "Gem-Gem nggak pa-pa?"

Si bungsu—namanya Gempa—menggeleng pelan. Tangan kanannya masih mengusap kening sebelah kanan yang terkena lemparan. Sebenarnya agak sakit, karena itulah matanya langsung berkaca-kaca.

Taufan yang melihat itu langsung menatap kakaknya dengan marah. "Kak Hali jahat!"

Halilintar tersentak, tak urung merasa bersalah. Tapi ekspresinya segera berganti amarah.

"Ini gara-gara Upan!" balasnya.

Sepasang delima itu ganti menatap Gempa.

"Cengeng."

Hanya satu kata. Setelah itu, Halilintar kembali hendak merebut mobil mainannya, masih dengan ekspresi marah. Kali ini, Taufan pun ikut marah. Ia menjatuhkan mobil merah begitu saja ke lantai yang tertutup karpet. Didorongnya sang kakak sampai keduanya terjatuh. Kemudian mereka bergulingan dan mulai saling serang.

Sementara, Gempa hanya bisa menatap nanar. Masih berkaca-kaca. Dan keningnya masih sakit.

"Kak Hali, Kak Upan ... jangan berantem ..."

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Rumah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **AU. Daily Life. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem. Maybe OOC.**_ _**Fluffy campur air mata.**_

 _ **Powered by: Tim Pembela Gem-Gem (kurohimeNoir, Irinaa27, Lomiashi).**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Langkah kaki-kaki kecil itu bergerak cepat ke dalam sebuah kamar. Gempa membiarkan pintu kamarnya itu tetap terbuka, dan langsung menghambur masuk.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Isakan samar terdengar, sementara bocah itu mengambil tas sekolahnya. Lantas ditumpahkannya semua isi tas hitam itu ke atas kasur.

Dengan berurai air mata, dia pun beralih mendekati lemari pakaian. Diambilnya beberapa potong baju dan celana miliknya, kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hiks ... Kak Hali jahat ... Kak Upan jahat ... Hiks ... hiks ..."

Isakan kecil itu semakin menjadi, ketika resleting tas ditutup. Ia lalu mendekat ke meja belajar, dan mengambil celengan berbentuk kaleng minuman cokelat.

Wadah itu bisa dibuka dengan cara memutar bagian atasnya berlawanan arah jarum jam. Gempa langsung mengeluarkan semua isinya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

Anak itu kembali menghampiri tas sekolah berisi pakaian, yang tadi ditinggalkannya di kasur. Saat bermaksud mengambil tas itu, tangan kecilnya terhenti. Matanya terfokus pada alat-alat tulis yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

Sebagai anak yang baik, dia selalu ingat nasihat mamanya, _"Gempa, kamu harus membereskan dan merawat alat-alat tulismu sendiri. Oke?"_

Karena itulah, dia mengambil alat-alat tulis itu, lantas menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja belajar. Selesai dengan semua itu, baru dilanjutkannya niat semula, hingga ransel hitam itu pun tersandang di punggung.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Gempa baru sadar, tempat tidurnya masih berantakan. Kembali, dia teringat nasihat Mama tercinta, _"Gempa kan sudah besar sekarang. Jadi, Gempa harus beresin kasur sendiri. Ya?"_

Anak itu mengangguk sendiri. Isakannya masih tertinggal satu-dua. Tapi diusapnya air mata yang membasahi wajah.

Betul sekali. Dia beda dengan Kak Hali dan Kak Upan, yang tak pernah mau membereskan alat tulis sendiri. Apalagi tempat tidur.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Lima menit kemudian, Gempa sudah keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Siap dengan ransel, plus topi hitam kesayangannya yang dipakai menghadap ke belakang. Juga dipakainya jaket hitam yang dibelikan oleh papanya beberapa bulan lalu untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Tak lupa boneka berbentuk golem, raksasa batu berwarna tanah, yang dibawanya serta.

Saat melewati kamar tepat di samping kamarnya, terdengar suara teriakan dan jeritan. Anak itu mengeratkan kedua lengan yang mendekap bonekanya di dada. Dia bisa membayangkan, di dalam kamar itu, kedua kakak kembarnya tengah saling pukul, saling jambak, saling gigit, bahkan mungkin saling banting.

Tapi dia sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

"Giga," bisiknya pada boneka golem di pelukan, "kita pergi, yuk."

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi ketika kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah mendekati tangga. Lantas turun dengan cepat ke lantai satu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di ruang keluarga, maupun ruang tamu. Ia pun tiba dengan cepat ke pintu depan.

Terkunci.

Tentu saja. Soalnya Papa dan Mama sedang pergi keluar sebentar, berdua saja. Tapi Gempa tahu, ada kunci duplikat yang disembunyikan di pot tanaman hias tak jauh dari pintu.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, Gempa keluar ke teras, menyeberangi halaman rumah yang cukup luas, lantas meraih pegangan pintu gerbang.

Sekaranglah saatnya.

Gerbang besi baja bercat hitam itu terbuka perlahan, walau harus bersusah-payah didorong dengan tenaga kecil Gempa. Bocah itu melangkah keluar dari halaman rumahnya, kemudian menutup gerbang kembali. Seperti yang sering dikatakan mamanya, _"Kalau keluar rumah, gerbang harus ditutup lagi."_

Gempa berbalik menghadapi jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Sore hari di daerah ini memang selalu seperti ini. Tenang dan nyaman. Juga tak perlu khawatir soal keamanan, dengan adanya para satpam kompleks yang berjaga bergiliran 24 jam.

Meskipun begitu, suasana sunyi membuat Gempa sedikit takut. Dieratkannya pelukan pada boneka lembut seukuran tas sekolahnya. Kaki-kaki kecil itu pun melangkah di sepanjang tepian jalan. Anak itu ingat nasihat sang ibu, _"Kalau berjalan di jalan raya, harus di pinggir sebelah kiri."_

Yah, ini bukan jalan raya. Tapi Gempa tetap melakukan seperti apa yang pernah diberitahukan kepadanya.

Sepanjang jalan, wajah Gempa terus murung. Kepalanya tak sepenuhnya tegak. Sesekali kakinya pun menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil di jalanan. Padahal dia cuma ingin bermain bersama kedua kakaknya. Tapi, lihat, apa yang didapatkannya sekarang?

Keningnya tidak benjol, tapi masih sakit sedikit.

Seiring langkah, kemarahan Gempa mereda, tetapi kesedihannya bertambah. Dia bingung mau pergi ke mana, tapi juga tidak mau kembali ke rumah.

Rumah.

Begitu ingat kata itu, Gempa langsung merasa gamang. Padahal baru beberapa meter meninggalkan pintu pagar, tetapi dia sudah merasa rindu. Di rumah itu ada Papa dan Mama. Juga ada Kak Hali dan Kak Upan. Keduanya memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi kalau berpisah, Gempa tahu dia pasti akan tetap kangen.

Tapi sekarang ini Gempa tetap tidak mau pulang.

Gempa kesal.

Gempa marah.

Gempa bingung.

Gempa … sedih.

Sebuah isakan kembali mengiringi air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Gempa. Anak itu cepat-cepat mengusapnya dengan kasar. Tetapi tangisan kecilnya tak mau reda.

 _"Cengeng."_

Entah kenapa, satu kata dari kakak sulungnya yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi datar itu terbayang. Isakannya terhenti seketika, walau air mata masih enggan berhenti mengalir.

"Gem nggak cengeng ...," ucapnya lirih.

Diusapnya lagi air mata sampai benar-benar kering. Sementara, langkah-langkah kecilnya semakin mendekat ke sebuah perempatan. Gempa terus berjalan setengah menunduk. Sampai tiba saatnya dia harus menyeberangi jalan beraspal yang lebarnya tak sampai tiga meter.

Kali ini, Gempa lupa nasihat sang mama untuk melihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyeberang jalan. Tepat pada saat itulah, dari sisi kirinya, sebuah mobil kelabu metalik tengah melaju. Pengemudinya kaget, spontan membunyikan klakson. Gempa juga kaget, tapi terlambat untuk bereaksi apa pun.

DIIIIIIIN!

"Aaaaa!"

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Dan tahu-tahu, sesosok tubuh mungil sudah tergeletak di jalanan kompleks perumahan yang sepi.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Sebuah mobil sedan kelabu metalik memasuki rumah keluarga BoBoiBoy. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari kursi pengemudi. Ia bergegas membuka pintu kursi penumpang. Di dalamnya ada seorang wanita muda berhijab merah jambu, sedang menggendong bocah berumur lima tahun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa banyak cakap, sang pria mengambil anak itu ke dalam gendongannya. Lantas cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci. Meskipun agak khawatir dengan kondisi pintu depan rumahnya yang demikian, pria itu tetap melangkah masuk. Ada hal lain yang harus lebih dikhawatirkan.

Di belakang pria itu, sang wanita anggun berhijab, bergegas mengikutinya. Kedua tangannya membawa tas sekolah, topi, dan boneka golem milik Gempa. Setengah berlari, ia mendahului pria tadi sampai ke ruang tamu. Diletakkannya tas, topi, dan boneka di meja, sedangkan ia sendiri langsung duduk di sofa.

Anak yang pingsan itu segera diletakkan di pangkuan sang wanita.

"Gempa?" wanita itu memanggil dengan suara lembut sembari mengelus pipi sang bocah. "Gempa, Sayang … Ini Mama, Nak."

Pria muda beriris cokelat itu berlutut di dekat Gempa. Dibelainya sekilas rambut anak itu yang jatuh di kening.

"Gempa," ia ikut memanggil. "Bangun, Nak. Ini Papa."

Tak ada reaksi sampai beberapa detik. Mama Gempa tampak memeriksa keadaan putranya, sementara sang ayah menatap keduanya bergantian dengan cemas.

"Yaya, bagaimana?" sang ayah bertanya kemudian. "Aku yakin, tadi mobil kita sudah berhenti sebelum sempat menabraknya."

Wanita berjilbab itu menghela napas, terlihat lega. Suaminya ikut lega, karena tahu kapasitas istrinya yang merupakan seorang dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata sang mama. "Tadi aku juga sudah memeriksa keadaannya di mobil. Tidak ada luka apa pun. Kurasa Gempa hanya kaget dan ketakutan."

"Uuuh …."

Keluhan kecil membuat sepasang suami-istri itu kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada putra bungsu mereka. Gempa perlahan membuka mata. Mulanya ia terlihat bingung, tetapi kemudian dengan cepat ia mengenali dua orang dewasa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mama? Papa?" panggilnya lirih.

"Iya, Sayang." Mama tersenyum lembut. "Mama dan Papa di sini."

Sepasang iris keemasan itu terus memandangi ibu dan ayahnya. Lantas mulai berkaca-kaca, dan pada akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Ia pun menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Mamaaa …. Huu huuu … Gempa takuuut …"

Mama balas memeluk sambil mengelus-elus rambut putranya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Papa pun ikut mengusap-usap lengan kanan Gempa untuk menenangkannya.

"Udah, Sayang …. Sssh … Nggak apa-apa …. Gempa udah di rumah sekarang."

Perlahan tapi pasti, bujukan Mama membuat tangis Gempa mereda. Juga menenangkan hatinya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Lima menit kemudian, Gempa akhirnya berhenti menangis, meski isakannya masih tersisa. Boneka Giga kesayangannya sudah ada di pelukan. Dia sendiri masih membiarkan dirinya nyaman di pelukan sang mama.

"Gempa," Mama berkata lembut. "Kok tadi Gempa ada di jalan sendirian? Gempa mau ke mana?"

Gempa diam sambil menunduk sedih. Wanita anggun beriris karamel itu menunggu. Diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah anak itu.

"Gempa kenapa bawa tas?" Mama bertanya lagi. "Giga juga dibawa."

Gempa menatap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara, di dekat mereka, ayahnya perlahan bangkit berdiri dengan tenang. Tampaknya langsung memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua kepada sang istri.

"Gempa mau pergi dari rumah," anak itu menyahut lugas.

"Apa?"

Mama jelas sangat kaget. Ia pun saling pandang dengan sang suami yang juga sama kagetnya.

"Lho? Kenapa, Sayang?" Papa akhirnya ikut bicara.

Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu pun menepuk lembut puncak kepala putranya.

"Habis ... Kak Hali jahaat ... Kak Upan juga jahaat ... Hiks ... hiks ..."

Isakan bocah yang masih duduk di bangku TK itu kembali datang. Lantas berubah jadi tangis dalam sekejap.

"Gempa nggak boleh ngomong gitu, dong." Mama tersenyum lembut, sambil menghapus air mata Gempa dengan sabar. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan?"

Gempa tidak menjawab. Air matanya malah semakin deras.

"Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan nakal ya, sama Gempa?" tanya Mama lagi.

Gempa hanya menggeleng, masih menangis. Mama pun memeluk putra bungsunya, mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

Gempa semakin memeluk erat bonekanya, masih terisak-isak. Mama memutuskan untuk membiarkan putranya tenang sejenak, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Papa sudah naik ke lantai dua untuk mencari kedua putranya yang lain.

"Gempa," Mama memanggil lagi ketika tangisan anak itu mereda. "Sudah mau bicara sama Mama, Nak?"

Gempa memandang ibunya, tapi masih diam.

"Kak Taufan sama Kak Hali ngapain Gempa, sih?" Mama bertanya sekali lagi. "Kok Gempa sampai nangis gini?"

"Kak Hali ... sama Kak Upan ... berantem terus ..."

Jawaban bocah itu membuat Mama tersentak. Lantas mengulum senyum.

"Gempa kan jadi sedih ... Mereka nggak mau dengerin Gempa ... Hiks ... hiks ..."

Air mata Gempa kembali jatuh membasahi pipi. Baru saja Mama bermaksud memeluk Gempa dan menghiburnya, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari arah tangga.

"Gem-Geeeeem!"

Taufan yang baru turun dari lantai dua, segera berlari menghampiri Gempa. Di belakangnya, Halilintar ikut berjalan mendekat. Ada Papa bersamanya.

"Gem-Gem, maafin Upaaan!" Taufan memeluk Gempa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jangan kabur dari rumah kayak yang di TV kemariiin ..."

"TV?" Kening Mama sontak berkerut.

"Iya, Ma. Kemarin Upan sama Gem-Gem lihat di TV. Ada orang dinakalin sama kakaknya, terus kabur dari rumah. Kakaknya itu jahaaat banget deh, Ma. Sukanya melotot-melotot. Ih, serem!" Taufan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Mama langsung mengarahkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Papa yang terkekeh canggung di samping putra sulung mereka. Di rumah ini, siapa lagi maniak sinetron selain suaminya tercinta?

Tapi, kenapa anak-anak dibiarkan ikut menonton, coba!?

"Hali nggak ikut nonton kok, Ma," tiba-tiba si sulung ikut menyambung. "Bosenin sih, ceritanya berantem melulu."

Padahal sendirinya juga berantem melulu sama Taufan. Tiap hari. Tujuh kali seminggu!

Mama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hali, Taufan, Gempa," katanya lembut. "Nggak boleh ikut-ikutan yang ada di TV itu, ya Nak? Nggak baik."

Si kembar tiga saling pandang.

"Gempa." Mama mengelus wajah si bungsu. "Kalau ada masalah, Gempa bilang. Ya? Kan ada Mama, ada Papa. Gempa nggak boleh pergi-pergi lagi. Janji?"

"Iya, Ma," Gempa mengangguk patuh.

"Taufan, Hali." Mama beralih menatap dua putranya yang lain bergantian. "Nggak boleh berantem yang keterlaluan lagi. Kalian kan kakaknya Gempa. Jagain Gempa, oke?"

"Oke, Ma!" sahut Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm," Halilintar hanya bergumam samar.

"Ya udah, sekarang kalian minta maaf sama Gempa."

Untuk sekali itu saja, Halilintar dan Taufan bersepakat dalam diam. Keduanya ikut duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Gempa. Lantas memeluk adik mereka.

Gempa melepaskan pelukan pada bonekanya. Lalu ganti memeluk kedua kakaknya, dengan senyum menghiasi wajah. Memeluk Giga memang rasanya lembut dan hangat. Makanya, Gempa sangat menyukai boneka itu. Tapi dia lebih senang berkali-kali lipat kalau bisa memeluk kedua kakaknya seperti ini.

Jauh lebih hangat dan menenangkan.

"Maaf ya, Gem," Halilintar dan Taufan berkata bersamaan.

Saat itu juga, Gempa merasa telah menemukan kembali 'rumahnya'.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Langsung saja. Sebenarnya ini _fic_ lama yang kuunggah di status fesbuk buat _event_ Nulis Random bulan Juni lalu. Aku _publish_ ulang di sini dengan beberapa tambahan.

Singkat aja, soal ' **Tim Pembela Gem-Gem** '. Itu adalah tim kecil iseng-iseng tapi serius (?) beranggotakan si saya, **kurohimeNoir** , bersama **Lomiashi** dan **Irinaa27**. Visi dan misi kami adalah melindungi Gempa atau Tanah dengan segenap jiwa-raga.  
/yha

 _Fic_ ini adalah proyek pertama kami yang ditulis olehku. Temanya kali ini 'kabur dari rumah'. :")

Akhir kata, mari peluk Gem-Gem sama-samaaa~! X")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **28.07.2018**


End file.
